Diamond in the Rough
by Gemmiekun
Summary: The Story of a Digimon's struggle for redemption
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond in the Rough: The Story of a Gatomon:**

**Prologue**

The unlit sky lay over the world with a blanket of dark clouds. Lightning flashed as the sounds of battle filled the air. Over the fields of dark green grass, the tall peaks of Mt.Yama, the noise echoed through these areas as the birds flew towards the cause of it. They would soon look down at what had once been the beautiful, Net Ocean, now a wasteland, and apparently, a battle ground for the survival of the digital world. A battle, that was completely unfair…at least to those who wished to defend it. Six digimon stood on the side of light, four humans at their side. This small group was up against an army of thousands. The odds were indeed against them, each one of the heroes knew this, one of them, a Gatomon, sighed as she watched them charge towards them. She wasn't new when it came to combat, or to impossible odds, but she was concerned about the humans involved in this."This could get ugly…fast." the cat said as she began to glow in a bright light, along with a few of her fellow digimon as they prepared to fight..

The sounds got louder as the monster behind this madness appeared in the distance. His laughter extended, as if to be his invitation for them to try and take him on, they would not refuse. As the armies continued to strike against the brave warriors with no mercy, a yell rang out as figure was raised up on what appeared to be a spear of pure darkness.

"_**You know what it feels like to know that you're about to die? I do, and I can tell you that it's not pleasant. While humans would describe seeing a white light as they **_

_**approach death, for us digimon, its only darkness. Why? I don't know, maybe its because that's the way our lives begin, in darkness, in wait…"**_

The figure on the sharp edge of the weapon was an angel, a beautiful guardian of light, struck down in her attempt to protect another. A few of the digimon are stunned, some even rush to her aid. But, the kill has already been made, as the dark lord picks up the spear of darkness, and flings the digimon from its edge and yells out a threat towards the remaining few. The angel soars through the sky for what seems to be the last time, before falling to the ground below. Her wings are broken, her body slowly disappearing in the wind. She laughs at her friend's tears, as she continued to fade from existence.

"_**We wait for the one that is there to release us, to be with us forever. They are tamers, a digimon's best friend. We are supposed to protect our tamer from all harm, even if it cost our lives in the process. I always respected that as law, there was no going against it. Or at least…I used to think that. Do we always protect? Are they the only ones that need protection?"**_

"_**I remember a digimon, she was young, cheerful, naïve. She gave her all, and received nothing in return..Except to be abandon. This…is her story…" **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond in the Rough:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Everything happens for a Reason…**

"_**As I stated before, a digimon's life begins in darkness and ends in darkness. Before we are even created, we are imagined, dreamed off. Our existence does not become reality in till we are awakened. Humans are the key to that process. Every digimon has a certain human that he or she is bonded to; it is with these humans that we are able to gain our strength. But, enough...Let's begin…"**_

"Grandpa, wake up! It's time to open the dojo!" a small voice shouted towards an older male. The adult slowly rose from his bed and yawned for a moment as he looked towards the small child standing over him."Grandpa, come on! We have to get everything ready, otherwise, we'll lose to those other guys!" the child stated with a serious expression as he frowned at the old man. The older gentleman looked at his grandson and laughed as he smiled softly and nodded."Ok...Ok, get started without me..I'll be there in a moment..."With that, the child grinned, jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room, leaving his grandfather to get ready.

"_**Grandpa Takuya, he was getting older and really wasn't the fastest human in the world, not anymore anyway. Course, that didn't stop his grandson, James, from trying to keep him on his toes. That kid had more **_

_**energy than a new born digimon. James, his life sure wasn't the greatest. After both his folks died, he had to move all the way to Riverside to live with his grandpa. But, he was never upset about any of it, he was happy to be there for his grandpa, and I think the two of them needed one another. You see, Takuya wasn't getting any younger, and though he was a great fighter in the day, his dojo was pretty much falling apart on him. Not only that, but his students were leaving. They no longer wanted to learn in the old style, they wanted a faster way to fight, to win. But I remember one thing that he said," A fight is not measured by strength, but by spirit and heart..." yea...The old man was a crazy one…"**_

"Ok James, let's work on some of your basics while we wait for the others students to arrive..", Takuya said with a weak smile as he watched his grandson take his stance and then slowly practice his punches and kicks on the training dummy in the corner of the large room. The dojo was set up as if to be a small gym, but the fact that people were trained in the martial arts there as well made it more popular, at least to some. As James continued to practice, his grandfather went to another room to get some training pads for them to use. Meanwhile, not seeing the figure looking through the window.

There was then a knock on the door, it was soft, but could be heard by those nearby. James stopped in his tracks as he blinked for a moment."Huh? Why would someone knock, we open", the small boy then walked slowly to the door and opened it. There was no one there, and it appeared as if no one had been there for awhile. Just as he was about to go back inside, he saw what appeared to be a large egg at his feet. Picking it up, he turned it in all directions, trying to figure out what exactly it could be."This is a weird joke, 

who would leave a fake egg in front of our door? Oh well, maybe Grandpa and I can chuck it at those jerks across the street..." James said with an evil grin as he walked back inside.

Placing it on the ground, the boy then sat down and looked at it for a moment as he tried to figure out what it made off. It had a pink spotted shell, as if it had been painted over, but it was heavy." Wonder whats inside of it?" the boy then lightly tapped on the shell of the strange object, only to hear an echo of his knocking in response. Surprised, James did the same thing again, this time placing his ear against the egg to be sure he wasn't hearing things. Once again, he heard a repeat of his knock and jumped back as he slightly moved away from the object." There's...No way…" the boy said to himself as he then placed his ear to the egg once again.

By now, Takuya had returned with the training pads and was surprised to see his grandson not at work."James, what are you doing?', the older man asked with a calm tone of voice as he approached him with a blank expression."What is that you're holding?"James looked at his grandpa held a blank expression as he stood up and lifted the egg towards him."It's some weird egg, I found it outside the door...Huh?"Suddenly, the sound of cracking could be heard from the egg, as it began to rattle within the boy's arms, then, a bright light flashed before them, blinding them for a moment.

When the light disappeared, the two would see that the egg had now disappeared, and that James was now holding a strange white creature. The thing did not say a word as it looked around its surrounding with a lost expression. Takuya and James were at a loss as well, what was this creature, 

and what were they to do with it. James knew that he should probably be afraid, but he wasn't. It didn't seem to be a threat at all, it actually looked pretty friendly."Grandpa...do you see what I see!?",the boy said with a smile as he set the small creature down on the floor and sat down next to it. Takuya nodded in response, but was too shocked to say anything at that moment. Meanwhile, James lightly poked the snow white being in what he believed to be its chest, it watched his figure closely and giggled as he seemed to be tickling it gently.

"_**Well, it was an interesting little encounter. They didn't know what a digimon was, so they figured that it was a strange breed of chicken. But instead of reporting it, Takuya allowed James to keep it. He didn't see the harm in keeping one small creature, plus it made the boy really happy. Course they were in for a big surprise the following week.**_

"AHHHHH!!Grandpa, something ate Gem!"

To be continued…..


End file.
